


Bad Excuses

by orphan_account



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reverse Falls, Fluff, M/M, im sorry, omfg, so OOC it is UNREAL
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-29
Updated: 2016-04-29
Packaged: 2018-06-05 04:49:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6690091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine Person A and Person B are neighbors in an apartment building, and person A only moved in recently. They haven’t spoken much, but on the night of a thunderstorm, person B receives a knock on their door from person A, who is apparently afraid of lightning. Though they’ve only spoken a few times before, person A comes up with a ridiculous excuse for person B to let them stay over for a while and person B agrees begrudgingly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Excuses

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! This is my own personal reverse AU, starring Will Cipher and Dipper Gleeful. In this AU Dipper Gleeful is  
> \- Pansexual  
> \- 22 years old  
> \- Living Alone in Piedmont  
> \- Not Magic  
> In this AU, Will Cipher is  
> \- Not A Demon  
> \- 19 years old  
> \- Living alone (Only for about a week though, as he usually lives with Bill but Bill is 'off on a business trip')  
> \- Still a huge adorable ball of cute.

Dipper smiles at his book, a rare show of emotion from the cold-hearted boy, his bangs pulled away from his face in a low ponytail. He wears a rare casual outfit of a big T-shirt and old PINK sweatpants from his sister. A classical piece floated through the large flat, the young man humming along quietly. He hears the light rumbling of thunder in the distance, his smile widening fractionally. He’d always loved the rain, though it had caused all of that disgusting mud and worms. He shudders at the thought, but is pulled out of his reverie by a timid knocking at the door. 

 

He growls as he stands up, gently setting his book down and gracefully gliding over to the door, pulling it open with a growled “What?!” at the poor soul who had disturbed his comfort. The man that stood there was mostly unimpressive. After a second of staring at the pitiful man, he recognizes him as his next door neighbor. The man was donned in a large, baby blue sweater with a decal of a closed eye with a..scar over it? It was much too big for his small frame. He wore black skinny jeans and black vans, and surprisingly enough, on his baby blue hair sat an impossibly tall top hat.

 

The man sniffles and Dipper realized that as he was talking the entire time. He coughs, almost blushing. “W-” Dipper clears his throat. “What was that?”

 

The man raises a.. Container of cottage cheese? He gives the man a strange look, and he grins nervously.

 

“I-i said that m-my power we-went off in t-the storm… a-and I didn’t want m-my..” the man looks down for a second, as if even he didn’t know what he had brought. “My cottage c-cheese to spoil!” He looks up at the taller man sheepishly. Dipper looks behind him at the man’s still open door for a minute, then looks back down at the blue obsessed man. 

 

“The lights are still on in your house.” The man turns around and laughs nervously. 

 

“T-that they are…. That they are…” He turns around and walks back inside. The man watches him walk away, rolling his eyes. He walks all the way back to his chair and sits down, before he hears another knock at the door. He silently fumes, getting up and opening the door once more. There stands the blue man once more. 

“Ca-”

“I GOT LOCKED IN MY BATHROOM!” Before he can get a word in the man explodes. Dipper stares blankly at the man, blinking owlishly. He opens his mouth, then closes it. After a minute or two of this, the man blushes brightly, sprinting back to his house. Dipper stands there for another minute before sighing and closing the door. He walks back over to his chair, actually getting to sit down and read for a few minutes before the tentative knocking comes once more.

 

He opens the door once more, to see the blue man. He sighs internally, crossing his arms and leaning on the door. He nods to the still-blushing man, motioning for him to get on with it. 

 

“I-i saw a sp-spider in my-” The man starts but is cut off by Dipper holding up his hand. 

 

“Okay kid, before you tell me some bullshit story, let me ask a few questions.” The younger man looks startled and goes to complain but is silenced by Dipper’s scathing glare. He seems to wither a little until Dipper sighs and continues.

 

“A, what is your name. B, what do you really want? Because I know you don’t keep coming over here just to bother me with asinine excuses.” He stares as the man flounders and whimpers, tears beading in his eyes.

 

“M-my name is Will, Will Cipher. I-I’m sorry for bothering you but I… I HATE STORMS!” Will suddenly breaks down, blubbering and clutching to Dipper tightly as he cries. 

 

“I hate the wet, and the cold a-and the THUNDER!” He sobs, and Dipper sighs- He seems to be doing a lot of that tonight- and picks up the man. Using the strength he had gained doing gymnastics with his sister he carries him inside, hitting the door closed with his foot, and gently places him on the couch. The boy curls into the blankets that lay there sniffling loudly. 

 

Dipper groans, mumbling that he’ll have to wash that blanket later, when a large rumble of thunder causes the younger man to hide under the blanket, shaking unbelievably hard. Dipper watches awkwardly, then stumbles into the kitchen, uncharacteristically flustered and…was that pity he felt? What a strange man. As he makes tea, he thinks of how Mabel would deal with this situation. She was always the one who was more of a..people person. 

 

Another wave of thunder rumbled through the flat and Dipper could practically hear Will’s whimpers from the other room. He coughs as he mind unhelpfully supplies a way that he could make Will whimper, but he pushes it away with a metaphysical wave of his hand. That...can be dealt with later. 

 

He walks back into the living room, setting the two cups of tea on the coffee table. He surprisingly gently nudges the boy to the side, sitting down on the couch quickly and letting Will awkwardly lean against him. The man’s face is red and blotchy from tears, and Dipper sighs, grabbing the tissues from the coffee table and smoothly handing them to the man who smiles gently in thanks.

 

They sit like that for a minute, awkwardly leaning against each other and Will wiping his face. Dipper opened his mouth to say something and is cut off by the loudest thunder roar thus far. Will yelps, clutching tightly to Dipper’s side and snuffling, practically in Dipper’s lap. After a minute of frightened holding, The older man hears Will mumble out something along the lines of ‘tell me a story’.

The usually harsh man bites back his retort of “What are you, four?” and instead racks his brain for a comforting story. After a minute of silence he begins to sing instead. He’d always been told he had a nice voice and he decided to use it to comfort the frightened man next to him. At Will’s confused glance, he blushes. “Just.. listen to the words….”

 

“Once upon a time...  
there was a space outlaw  
who fell in love with the Space King's daughter  
and they both agreed they were meant to be together.  
The princess decided to run away with him,  
and they planned to meet  
at their favorite meadow before they escaped.  
But it was a trap.  
The princess had lied, and the outlaw  
was surrounded by the King's army of warlocks.  
Filled with anger from her betrayal,  
the magic that was meant to capture the outlaw  
instead transformed him into a monster,  
and he escaped…”

It was a short lullaby, it only lasted about 47 seconds, but it seemed to be enough to calm down the other. He snuggled into Dipper’s side, smiling softly. He seemed to be drifting off, so Dipper softly placed his hand in Will’s baby-blue hair and smiles. He continues humming random tunes, stroking the other’s hair. The storm seems to have passed over them, but Will stays huddles in Dipper’s side and Dipper, for once, doesn’t complain. In the morning he might refute this ever happened, but for now he was content.

 

“Locked in the bathroom, huh?

 

“S-shut up!”


End file.
